


Судьба

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Это чертова идиллия, а Оливер давным-давно не был так счастлив.





	Судьба

**Author's Note:**

> Injustice 2  
> для fandom DC 2017

— Олли, — голос Дины звучит обманчиво мягко. — Подъем.

К черту все. Назойливый солнечный свет, мерно тикающие часы, необходимость вставать, завтрак, и абсолютно все дела без исключения. Мир не развалится, подождав его еще пару минут. Оливер молчит, только ловит ладонь Дины в свою, прижимается к ней щекой и снова закрывает глаза. Рискует ощутить на себе, как нежность Дины сменяется недовольством, и полететь с кровати на пол. Или обнаружить себя с до боли заломленной за спину рукой.

Но Дина только негромко смеется и гладит его по лицу.

Оливеру постоянно кажется, что это сон. Что однажды он проснется, и Дины не будет рядом. Что он потеряет ее снова. Что у него не было этого причудливого второго шанса.

Оливер не видит в ней замену, он просто влюбляется. Снова в ту же женщину, и даже если это можно назвать шагом на те же грабли, то ему решительно плевать: это лучшие грабли, что когда-либо с ним случались. Дина, казалось бы, точная копия — сильная, смелая, яркая, самоотверженная и абсолютно несгибаемая — и одновременно так не похожа на ту, что он не смог защитить. Эта Дина смеется над ним, когда Оливер прикасается к ней так осторожно, будто может навредить. Ее преследуют кошмары, в которых она видит его смерть. У нее усталая улыбка, и больше — плюс один от ножа под ребрами и еще один от пули на левом плече — шрамов. Она терпеть не может дождливую погоду и никогда не добавляет сахар в кофе.

Она перестает вздрагивать, когда Оливер называет ее прекрасной птичкой, только через полгода.

Через год Коннор — Оливер воспринимает Коннора не ее, их сыном с первого дня — называет его папой.

Через полтора все входит в русло настолько, что кажется, будто было ровно так минимум последнюю вечность. Будто за спиной не осталось ни смертей, ни собственноручно сломанной жизни, ни разрушенного войной мира.

Это чертова идиллия и Оливер давным-давно не был так счастлив. Дина давным-давно не была так счастлива. Не смотря ни на что.

Назвать их жизнь подарком судьбы — честнее некуда.

Это не может продолжаться вечно. Это не было бы настолько сладко, если бы могло. Не было бы так… правильно.

И когда Фэйт приходит во второй раз, чтобы позвать на чужую войну, Оливеру не требуется ни секунды на принятие решения.


End file.
